Zia
Zia is labeled The Nature-Loving Sweetheart in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Zia loves the outdoors and nature. Zia doesn't just love nature, but art as well. He is an amazing artist as he is very talented in art. Zia’s favorite things to do are photography, painting, drawing, and taking nature walks. Zia is a bit awkward and quiet, but he is one of the sweetest guys you will ever meet. Zia is also a very hard worker, and needs to work two jobs to provide for his self because he is an emancipated teen. Zia joined the show for inspiration for his art, to meet new people, and in hopes of winning the money, so that he won’t have to stress about money. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''Zia is introduced and says hello to everyone, but is mostly ignored. Zia smiles at Anais when she arrives. Zia is put on the Daring Delinquents team. He offers Ig to be his bunkmate and he agrees, so they bond. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''Zia helps Anais and Ig look for the jousting stick along the beach. Zia points out the island the last item is on, and Anais compliments him which makes him blush. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": '''Zia is seen sketching a picture of Anais, but crumbles it up out of embarrassment when Ig asks what he's doing. He is very enthusiastic throughout the challenge for his team. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Zia goes to the beach to swim with Una, Anais, and Ig. He wins his team a point by facing his fear of bees. His team loses, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. ' Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": 'Zia hangs out with Anais by the beach and they kiss and become a couple. He volunteers Anais to model and Zia is the photographer for his team. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": '''Zia and Anais are complimented by Ig on their relationship. Zia is a zombie in the challenge like the rest of his team. Zia is shot out by Declan and Rigel. His team loses, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": '''Zia joins a one-time alliance with Anais, Ig, Merrin, Una, and Xenia to vote out Cadence. Zia is a designer along with Una for his team's cake. Their design consists of dyed coconut shavings designed as a beach for the top of the cake. He attempts to comfort Anais when she thinks it's her fault that the cake made the judges throw up. His team loses, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": '''Zia hangs out with Anais and Zia by the beach at the beginning of the chapter. He is also warned by Una and Xenia about Cadence and how she might be more dangerous than they thought. Zia races against King on the track and wins a point for his team. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #8: "I Dived in Dirty Pond Water for Nothing?": '''Zia hangs out with Ig in the cabin and attempts to talk to a nervous Frederick. He grabs the first key when Una drops it when she is atop the tree. He searches for the final key with Anais in the cave. Eventually, a Sasquatch chases after their whole team. His team wins the challenge. ' Chapter #9: "It's Time for the Grand Merge!": 'Zia gets out of the Chef's challenge during the exercise round as he was doing burpees incorrectly. Zia tries to defend Anais to stay in the challenge, but Anais signals him to let it go and keep going himself. He and Ig greet Declan into the cabin, and Declan warns the two about King. He did not win the challenge, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #10: "Is This Real Snow?": '''Zia hangs out by the beach with Ig, Rigel, Tamsin, Xenia, and Anais at the beginning of the chapter. In the challenge, he goes up in the ski lift with Anais. He then finds the 'jewels' in the yeti cave along with Ig, Xenia, and Anais. He asks Anais why she told Rigel, Tamsin, and Declan where they were and appreciates her being kind. He accepts Anais' race down the mountain and congratulates her on the win. Zia is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #11: "Who's Ready to Play Total Drama Tripardy?": '''Zia is set on the red team for the 'Tripardy' challenge where she works with Cadence, Frederick, King, and Tamsin. His team wins the challenge, despite his attempt to sabotage it, so he recieves the spa treatment. Zia talks with Tamsin about how Cadence and King did not deserve immunity. Zia is safe in elimination ceremony due to immunity. '''Chapter #12: "You're Finally Going to Go to Boney Island!": '''Zia is upset about Ig's elimination, but is optimistic about being in the final nine with his friends Anais, Xenia, Rigel, Tamsin, and Declan. In the challenge, Zia searches for the immunity idol with Anais. They search by the river, then the caves where they both find the immunity idol. Once they pick the idol up, however, they are trapped in a huge fishing net and lose the idol. Zia is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #13: "It's a Battle of the Sexes!": '''Zia spends time with Anais at the beach, but are interrupted by King who unsuccesfully attempts to make an alliance with them. Zia is on the guy's team with Declan, Frederick, and King in the challenge. He is helpful throughout the challenge, and his team wins the challenge. Due to having immunity, Zia is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #14: "Why the Face?": '''Zia hangs out with her friends; Declan, Rigel, Tamsin, and Anais at the beginning of the chapter. In the challenge, he must find an amardillo as his animal. Zia finds a cage to capture the animal. Zia eventually captures the amardillo by bribing it with food. Zia makes it back to camp first with his animal, so he wins the reward of a gourmet meal. When Anais is eliminated, he cries and becomes very upset. '''Chapter #15: "No, not the egg!": '''Zia is upset over Anais' elimination and is comforted by Declan. In the challenge, Zia works with Declan. Zia is encouraged by Declan to beat King. King sabotages the two by making them drop their egg, which ultimately slows them down. Zia & Declan both fearfully cross the bridge as they saw the magma of the volcano under them. They are passed by King & Tamsin on their way down the mountain. It comes down to them two and Rigel & Frederick to who is on the chopping block, but Frederick & Rigel beat them. In the elimination ceremony, Zia is almost eliminated, but Declan is voted out instead. ' Chapter #16: "Can You Read Hieroglyphics by any Chance?": 'Zia is attempted to be talked by with Frederick, but Zia leaves when King intervenes. In the challenge, Zia works alone. Zia reads the hieroglyphics and finds his way to treasure. He opens up a sarcophagus to find his treasure in the arms of a mummy. Once Zia pries his treasure from the mummy, the mummy comes alive and chases him. Chris tells him the mummy was probably just an intern, but Zia claims that it was still horrifying. Zia does not win the challenge, but is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #17: "I'm Okay; Just Alone, Hungry, Wet, and Cold.": '''Zia is asked to be in alliance by King, but he refuses due to Zia's hatred of him. Zia creates a make shift bow and arrow in the challenge. Zia hunts down birds and eventually bags one of them. Zia creates a fire and attempts to cook the bird, but completely burns it, yet he eats it anyway. Zia makes it to the camp first and passes out due to fatigue. Zia is to be in the final three. ' Chapter #18: "Be a Better Sport!": 'Zia talks about how incredible it is to be in the final three. Zia is the first out in the endurance round when he is first to fall off his pillar. Zia then gets the middle amount of points in the trivial round. Because Zia and King had tied and Tamsin already won both the challenges, Zia and King had to participate in a tiebreaker. The tiebreaker resulted in a tie, and it was up to Tamsin to choose who was eliminated. Ultimately, Tamsin chose Zia to be in the final two, so he was able to advance in the game. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": '''Zia how unbelievable it is to be in the final two and how excited he is. In his challenge, he is helped by Anais and Ig. Zia is helped by her team until the final moment at the edge of the cliff with Tamsin. Zia and Tamsin both jump off the cliff at the same time to get the trillion dollar suitcase. Zia does not make it to the finish line with the suitcase, so he does not win. However he finds a baby platypus and Anais still supports him in his loss. Trivia *His name is a reference to the main character of ''Wristcutters: A Love Story. *Zia and Anais were the first couple and first ones to kiss in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Gallery ziasleep.png|Zia in his sleepwear. ziaswim.png|Zia in his swimwear.